


Dreadful Pleasure

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Krauser have a moment before Operation Javier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in a hour or so. It's based off a beautiful art of this ship. 
> 
> Art Found Here: http://oiq.blog6.fc2.com/blog-date-20100411.html  
> (just scroll down to see it on the page!)
> 
> (i just wanted to write a fic that included Leon getting plowed on a desk by Krauser...)

**Dreadful Pleasure**

 

I never expected the knock at my door to be Krauser. He looked down the hallway to his right and left. "Mind if I come in?" he asks. I nod, "Sure." I feel a little confused. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? We have to report in a few hours." I say with a confused tone. "Kennedy, I mean, Leon. I wanted to see you." he says, his bold eyes meet mine. I lean against the door. I feel my cheeks heat under that gaze. So many things are in those eyes of his; determination and dominance stick out the most. "I wanted you to know that no matter what happens down there, I'll have your back. " he says with a cool tone. But there is something underneath that catches my interest. Jack Krauser, showing fear? "Jack, what do you really want to say? It can't be just to assure me of back up." I say gently.

He walks over and pins me to the door. I hear the lock click and his hands snake around my waist. His lips cover mine in a instant. I can feel his tongue glide over my teeth, asking for permission to tangle with mine. I relax my jaw as his tongue caresses mine over and over. "Krauser, we can't." I whisper. Krauser's steel-like eyes dart to mine. "I need you. I don't know what's gonna happen. All we know its what is written on the brief." His tone cuts me deep. His lips slide down my lips, over my jaw line, and lands at my neck. His tongue and lips suck at my pulse. I groan quietly as his knee glides between my legs. My growing erection is responding to everything he does. He lifts me up without a issue. Krauser carries me over to his small desk and sets me down onto it. I pushes up my shirt and begins to swirl his tongue over each nipple. "Ah." I groan lowly. I grip his arms. The tug at my belt buckle is felt, and I look down at his hands. They're stroking my erection firmly. I groan and reach for his belt. I unfasten it with ease and go for his zipper. I can see the bulge in his boxers after I undo his pants. His lips connect with mine in a heated kiss. As the kiss ends, I watch his fingers as they slip into his mouth. The wetness glistens on his skin. I shudder as his hand glides down. It presses between my cheeks. I gasp quietly when that wet digit of his hand presses against my hole. It slips in slowly. I remove his erection from his boxers and stroke it. He's easily five inches hard. But he's thick and fills me. I roll the pad of my thumb over the tiny, clear droplet of precome. He shudders when I pump him quickly. He reaches for his top desk drawer, and produces a condom. He tears it open with his teeth and removes his finger from within me. I shift on the desk and pull down my pants and boxers. I let them rest at my knees. I watch him eagerly as he rolls on the condom; pinching the tip to allow room for semen. He slicks up his now latex-sheathed cock with saliva. He repeats the process with my ass. He shifts closer and presses his dick's head against my hole. "Relax for me, Leon." he whispers hoarsely. I can feel his thick cock push into me. He stretches me and it feels amazing. "Ah, Jack." I groan. He hisses, "So tight." I watch his expression; he's already feeling it. I adjust to him after a moment. His movements are slow and pleasurable. I try to quiet my moans. But as his angle changes, its damn near impossible. "You like this, Leon? Does it feel good?" he asks as he rests his head against mine. His thrusts begin to pace faster and he finds my prostate. His cock hits it every time, sending a pleasurable shock through my body. "Fuck." I hiss. I play my hands across his hips. I can feel the tense muscles as he moves within me. His gloved hand works my dick in time to his movements. The stimulation of my prostate and cock is too much. "Krauser, ah, gonna come." I moan. He doesn't relent in this hands or his thrusting. The slap of his thighs on mine fills my ears. "That's it, Leon. Good boy." He grunts out as my come spurts over his hand. I can feel the warm drops on my stomach as well. Krauser is close behind. He thrusts as he comes. The aftershocks of the orgasm makes him shudder. He remains buried inside me as our breathing slows. The sound of his wall clock is the only sound. It's tick tick tick is almost relaxing. I shut my eyes and the dread of the mission sinks in.


End file.
